Hotel Transylvania 2
by trearoos
Summary: It's been a year since the events of the first movie. During Mavis's 119th birthday party, she is kidnapped by a mysterious monster hunting industry. Dracula has no choice but to go with Johnny and his monster friends to New York City to launch a rescue, but will coming for his daughter be the greatest mistake of his life?
1. Party turned into disaster

**Hey everybody! I'm back! And have I got a treat for you this time! After a whole night of tough sleep for some reason (Don't ask me why. I don't understand either. I woke up fine.) and a nice chat with my dear friend Katrina who happens to love vampire movies (Especially this one. How about that? ****) I have decided to write this big story! I can only hope, although I seriously doubt it, that if there IS a sequel to Hotel Transylvania, that certain things that happen in this story will make it into there. This is especially written for Katrina, because she told me she would really love to see this made so she can read it. So without further ado, this is chapter 1 of Hotel Transylvania 2...**

**Chapter 1:**

In the middle of Transylvania lay a spooky forest. No one dared to enter after sightings of a vampire wandering through the forest every few nights hunting for scorpions and mice. Many people said this vampire looked familiar somehow, but no one was sure since they never got a chance to see his face. Every time he saw them approaching, he quickly turned into a bat and flew away. This happened for years. Until one day a 21 year old boy with messy red hair discovered a castle hidden among the forest. That is where our story begins...

_**HT**_

It had been a whole year since Hotel Transylvania, the hotel for monsters, had been found by a human named Jonathon, and now he and Dracula's beloved daughter Mavis were travelling the world together. Dracula missed his daughter's smiles, and the way she would beg and beg for him to let her see the world. Well now her dream had come true, but Dracula was still worried. Despite the humans from the monster festival the day he stopped Jonathon from leaving, there were still many humans out there who still didn't believe in monsters, and those that did saw them as a threat. Because of this Mavis had to hide the fact that she was a vampire from everyone she met. That meant not grinning too widely in the fear of showing her fangs, holding a parasol to protect her from the sun, because humans never burned in public from sunlight, and lying to photographers, telling them their cameras were defective after her clothes were the only things showing up in photos. It really was a pain in the neck. But today he had to put this behind him, because his little mouse was coming home. It was Mavis's 119th birthday, and a big party had been planned at the hotel. Everyone was going to be there; Frankenstein, or Frank as he preferred to be called, his wife Eunice, Murray the mummy, Griffin the invisible man, and the werewolf family, Wayne, Wanda, and their many kids, along with many other monsters. And this time things were going to go smoothly, unlike Mavis's 118th birthday party.

_**HT**_

The party started off a big hit. Frank, Murray, Griffin and Wayne played Mavis's new favourite song, "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. As all the monsters danced the door to the dining hall opened. Dracula turned around and saw Mavis coming in, in the outfit she wore when she left, along with her home-made Dracula cape. She smiled. "Hey, Dad. Did I miss much?"

"Mavy!" Dracula rushed over and hugged his daughter. "I missed you so much my little Dead-ums! How are you? I haven't seen you since you left for..." Dracula frowned. He had forgotten where Mavis went.

"Hawaii?"

"Hey, you learned the name!" Dracula smiled.

"Yeah, it's not that hard once you say it enough times," Mavis smiled, shrugging it off, "You sure went all out to make this a great party. Thanks."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Dracula smiled again. It was always wonderful to see his daughter happy. He looked around. "Where's Johnny?"

They looked back at the door and saw Jonathon struggling to get in. His backpack was jammed in the door. Frank put down his guitar and went over to help. "Here. Let me help you." He pulled the backpack right through the doorway. "Thanks cus," Jonathon said.

"No problem," Frank said as he went back to play his guitar. Jonathon put his backpack down in the corner and wandered over to Dracula and Mavis. "Hey Drac. Long time no see!"

"Yes, yes, it's been a while," Dracula said, waving away the air as if a fly was buzzing at him.

"Dad!" Mavis frowned, hands on hips, "Johnny is part of the family too. Show a little enthusiasm."

"Sorry. It's good to see you too Jonathon," Dracula said, "Have you been keeping Mavis out of trouble?"

"Are you _still_ on about that?" Jonathon asked, "I told you, I promised I'd protect your daughter when we left. I've kept that promise haven't I?"

"Didn't you read the letters we sent you?" Mavis asked.

"Honey, of course I read them," Dracula said, "I just worry, that's all. You know many humans out there don't take kindly to monsters."

"Dad, it's fine," Mavis said, "Anyway, this is a party. Let's just enjoy ourselves." She held out her hand to Jonathon. "May I have this dance?"

"Anything you say, Mavy-Wavy," Jonathon chuckled.

"Call me that again and I'll bite your neck," Mavis threatened. Jonathon gulped, and she grinned. "I'm just kidding. Come here." They held hands and walked off to dance. Dracula watched. His little girl wasn't so little anymore.

After a while of dancing Jonathon went over to Dracula, who was sitting at one of the tables for a break from his own dancing. "Hey, Drac, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Dracula nodded and stood up. He and Jonathon went into the back room. As they left Mavis watched them looking concerned.

Dracula closed the door and faced Jonathon. "Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Mavis," Jonathon began. Dracula raised an eyebrow. This seemed important. "It's her 119th birthday, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How long do you vampires live, exactly?" Jonathon asked.

Dracula had to think for a moment. "Well, let's see... There are all kinds of vampires. They live different lengths. As for me, I'm immortal. I'll never die unless someone killed me. Why do you want to know?"

"I just hate the thought of leaving Mavis before she turns old," Jonathon said sadly, "Humans don't live past 100. Some of us even die sooner. I was thinking of asking her something, but I need your approval first." He took a deep breath before saying, "I was wondering if I could... be a vampire."

Dracula's eyes widened. Jonathon, a vampire? Impossible! It happened once before and Dracula suffered a serious consequence because of that!

"Jonathon, we can't do that," Dracula said, "It would set us back a hundred years if word got out a human was bitten by a vampire! Humans would track us down and punish us for it! Then what would happen to you and Mavis?"

"Drac, I'm not going to be around forever. If Mavis doesn't do it, our relationship would end before it even started on account of my short life span!"

"I SAID NO!" Dracula's eyes turned red and he roared at Jonathon, startling him. He stood up straight again and spoke in a more serious tone. "Now you listen to me. I disgraced my family for a hundred years because of this and I am not about to let it happen again!"

"Dad?"

Dracula and Jonathon looked at the door and saw Mavis.

"Mavis! What are you doing here? Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Dracula asked in a cheerful tone.

"I heard you yelling at Johnny. What's going on here?" Mavis asked.

"Honey, now's not a good time," Dracula said to her trying to sound happy. Jonathon butted in saying, "I was hoping you could turn me into a vampire." _"What?"_ Dracula said to him angrily.

"Really?" Mavis asked in surprise.

"I'm not going to live as long as you unless you do it," Jonathon explained.

"I don't know, Johnny," Mavis said.

"You are not doing it!" Dracula yelled grabbing Mavis's arms.

"Dad!" she said, annoyed at her dad's temper.

"You don't know what'll happen if you turn him!"

"I think I should be allowed to make my own decisions!" Mavis said.

"But what if this is the wrong one!?" Dracula asked.

Mavis glared at her father and took a few steps toward him.

"Johnny is my Zing. We've been around the world together. Our decisions helped us through it. I never knew Mom that well, but she wouldn't have wanted you to say these things. I would've thought you'd learned that when I left."

Mavis stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. As she walked past everyone in the dining hall they stopped dancing and the band stopped playing. Mavis went up to her old bedroom and slammed the door. She looked at everything in the room, still neatly set up even after she left. She started sobbing quietly as tears streamed down her face. She saw a small picture frame on a shelf. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Dracula playing with her as a toddler. Mavis smiled slightly. Those were good days...

_**Flashback:**_

Dracula was asleep in his coffin when he woke to the sound of a little girl screaming and crying. He got up and went to Mavis's room. The toddler was sitting up in her little bed holding the covers over her face. She saw Dracula sitting down next to her.

"I had bad daydreams Daddy," she said, "They were about Mommy."

Dracula picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Ssh, it's okay Babyclaws. Those horrible humans are gone. I'll always be here to protect you no matter what."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be," Dracula said to her, "I won't let you get hurt." He smiled at her. "Do you want to sleep in the coffin with Daddy?"

Mavis nodded. "Mm hm."

"Alright," Dracula smiled as he carried her back to his room.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Mavis was now sitting on her bed still looking at the picture. What she didn't notice was that someone was coming in through the window. They crept up to her, and she turned around and gasped.

_**HT**_

Dracula was sitting in one of the seats in the lobby. He was very mad at himself for the way he reacted. Mavis was mad at him too. He had to learn to let Mavis decide things for herself. But still... Jonathon had said he wanted to be a vampire. Dracula recalled that horrible day all those years ago. If Mavis changed Jonathon, there was no doubt it would happen again. Frank came in and put his hand on Dracula's shoulder.

"Hey buddy," he said, "We heard what happened. You gonna be okay?"

"Yes. Yes, Frankie, I'll be fine," Dracula said sadly, "Maybe I'm just not a good role model for Mavis."

"Give her time," Frank said, "She'll get over it."

"Yes, I'll do that," Dracula slightly nodded. Suddenly his strong vampire hearing picked up a scream from Mavis's room. He knew something was wrong. Using his vampire speed he zoomed upstairs to the room and burst through the door. The lights were out, the furniture was all toppled over and the window was smashed and blowing open.

"Mavis? Mavis! Mavis, where are you!?"

Dracula stopped and looked down at his feet. There was a small piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up. It was the old Hawaii postcard Mavis took with her when she left. She _never _dropped it since then! Obviously something was wrong! Dracula ran to the balcony and saw a black human van being closed at the back and then locked. As the person who locked it got into the front, Dracula's advanced sight zoomed in on the windows of the doors on the back of the van. Mavis was banging her fists on the windows and screaming something. Dracula was not about to let these humans take his daughter away! He turned into a bat and flew down after the van as it began to drive away. He flew as hard as he could trying to catch up. Finally he reached the doors and grabbed the lock with his legs trying to pull the latch open, all the while Mavis was screaming in a muffled voice through the glass, "Dad! Dad, help!"

"Don't worry Mavis, I'll get you out!" Dracula said to his daughter as he continued to pull at the lock. It wasn't working. It was stuck. These humans had somehow made it vampire proof. The man who closed the van before peered out his window and saw Dracula. He put his head back in and said to his boss, who was driving, "Sir, there's a bat on the-"

"I know who it is," the other man said calmly. He pulled out a pistol from his compartment and aimed it out his window and fired. The bullet hit Dracula in the left leg, causing him to let go, and topple backwards on the ground. Mavis screamed, "DAD!" as the van drove away, but Dracula couldn't chase after it. He was in too much pain. He lay there alone until Jonathon and the monsters came out and saw him. They all ran to him.

"Drac! You okay, buddy?" Murray asked.

"AAAAAAHHHH! My leg! They shot my leg!" Dracula said as he sat up. They saw his leg was bleeding. The blood was staining the leg of his pants. Frank helped him up and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. They should be able to fix your leg."

They all headed back inside.

**Well, that's Chapter 1 all finished. And to think I did this all in one night! Stay tuned for more. Will Dracula be okay? Who took Mavis? How did they know it was Dracula trying to save her? Will Dracula let Jonathon become a vampire? And what is this horrible incident Dracula keeps thinking about? All these questions will be answered by the time this story is finished, so don't worry. See ya for now!**


	2. Who took Mavis?

**Ugh! So sorry I slacked off AGAIN! DX I really gotta stop doing this! If I'm going to get this done by the time the holidays are over I better hurry. Anyway, to you Kat, sorry I slacked off. It's a habit. Anyway hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. After all I told you what happens on Monday. **

**Chapter 2:**

In the infirmary, a skeleton nurse went over to the bed Dracula was on and wrapped his leg in a bandage.

"You'll have to try not to move it," she told him, "It should heal by sunrise."

"Sunrise!?" Dracula asked sitting up, "We don't have until sunrise!"

"Hey calm down man!" Jonathon said to him. He and Dracula's friends were there. "What happened anyway?"

"Yeah, how'd you get that massive hole in your leg?" asked Griffin. His glasses made a confused expression. Dracula had not yet explained how he got injured, or where the scream from earlier came from.

Dracula frowned hard, looking really upset. "Some humans came and took Mavis!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone was shocked to hear this. Jonathon was the only human who knew about the hotel. Who else could have discovered it? He never told anyone, and neither did Mavis when they were on their travels.

"That's impossible! Who else could know about all of us?" "Is there gonna be another angry mob?" "Will they come and kill us like they killed Martha?"

"Okay! Okay!" Jonathon tried to calm them all down. "It's gonna be fine. We can go and get her back..." He looked at Dracula. "...right?"

Dracula looked at the floor sadly. "It's not that simple, Jonathon."

"What? You mean vampires can't sense wherever their own kind is or anything like that?" Jonathon asked. Dracula shook his head. "Well I'm not gonna let this happen!" He stomped to the door.

"Where are you going?" Eunice asked.

"I don't care if I have to search everywhere," Jonathon said, "Mavis is my Zing, and I'm not going to let ANYONE take her and think they can get away with it!" He stomped out the door and closed it behind him.

Jonathon went outside to the front of the hotel. After running forwards a fair bit, he slowed down and stopped. It was still dark, and there was no one there. Jonathon looked down sadly. His girlfriend was gone and he didn't know where to look. After a while Frank came out and walked up to Jonathon. He knew what he was thinking.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jonathon nodded. "I just... I promised Drac I'd protect his daughter, but someone managed to get her anyway. I don't even know who they were or where they went."

Frank let out a small caring smile. "Y'know, Drac saw whoever took her. Maybe you could ask him. He might be able to give you a clue to who it was."

Jonathon's face brightened. Frank was right. He hurried back to the infirmary. Everyone was still there asking Dracula questions.

"Drac!" Jonathon burst in through the crowd. "What vehicle where they using, and what did it look like?"

Dracula was surprised that Jonathon wanted to know this. He thought for a moment. "It looked like a van, and it was black. When I flew after it I noticed big red writing on the side. I think it said, 'Hell Singers Industries.'"

This made Jonathon's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Hell Singers Industries? I know that place!"

"You do?" Dracula asked.

"It's a company in New York City. They study monsters and make weapons and other things to defend people against them. They're the kind of people who believe in monsters and see them as a threat. No one knows their boss's name."

"In that case Mavis is in serious danger," Griffin said.

"Don't worry," Jonathon said calmly, "I've been to New York hundreds of times. I can take you guys there first thing tomorrow, but right now Drac's leg needs to get better."

And so everyone agreed that tomorrow they would go to New York and rescue Mavis.

**Um, okay guys I guess I forgot to explain a few things at the beginning of the chapter. My first few reviews on Chapter 1 asked how Mavis was so easily captured, and why Dracula wasn't able to open the lock on the back of the van. Some went even far enough as to say it was nonsense! Well allow me to explain: The boss at Hell Singers Industries knows vampires all too well. In later chapters you will find out why. As such he managed to invent many anti-vampire weapons, and also a lock designed to resist the strength of a vampire even in bat form. He used these things to capture Mavis for a sinister goal. ;) And one reviewer happened to notice I didn't read the Twilight Saga. I have no idea how they knew that. I never told anyone! Anyway if you guys are going to say this is nonsense then don't bother reading. I hate it when my stories are described as nonsense. Heck if this was a comic book Linkara from Atop The Fourth Wall might as well review it and tell everyone how bad it is if it's so bad. In closing, new chapter coming out soon for those who DO like it.**


	3. Journey to New York

**Okay, I know I took a really long time to write this but I had internet issues and I lost track of the story, although I knew what was going to happen. Anyway, now I can continue so hold your horses and be patient!**

**Chapter 3:**

Finally morning came. It was dangerous for Dracula to step outside at this time, but if he was going to rescue Mavis he had to. Dracula, Frank, Griffin, Wayne, Murray and Jonathon got into a hearse. The other monsters watched from the front door, wishing them luck as they drove across the bridge and out the secret tunnel into the forest.

"Be careful Frank," Eunice called out, "and make sure your underwear is clean when you get back!"

Wanda wand the pups were there too. One pup crossed his arms grumpily. "I don't get why Dad gets to go to New York and we don't!"

"Oh give it a rest!" Winnie said. She had slightly grown a few dog years older. "At least our uncles will be there with him."

As the hearse drove through the forest, Jonathon looked at Dracula. "You did remember to bring something to protect yourself right?"

"I brought a parasol this time, don't worry," Dracula replied in an annoyed voice. He remembered when he chased Jonathon at the airport. He nearly killed himself in the sunlight. This time it wasn't going to happen again. They reached the small village where the monster festival was held last year. The monsters knew they were going to attract a lot of attention, but at least these humans were not going to be scared of them. In fact, as they drove through, everyone stopped and waved to them cheering excitedly. It was obvious they really loved seeing real monsters. Dracula smiled a bit. These humans had helped him to get to the airport a lot easier without burning himself. Finally they arrived at the airport. The hearse stopped, and Jonathon got out.

"Alright," he said, "Let's get on the plane and go."

He was just about to head to the plane when Dracula called him. "Uh, Johnny, there's something I forgot to tell you." Jonathon turned around. "These humans... don't know it was me who stopped that plane. I erased their minds when it landed."

Jonathon was shocked to hear this. This meant they would freak out if they saw monsters getting on the plane.

"So what do we do?" Frank asked.

Jonathon thought for a moment...

_**HT**_

Moments later they all approached the plane. Passengers were boarding and they had already bought tickets. Jonathon carried a pet carrier.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Wayne asked.

"We'll pretend we just got back from a costume party, but you all didn't have time to get out of your costumes," Jonathon explained. They walked up to the man at the entrance to the plane who received the tickets. He looked at the pet carrier. "Why do you have a bat with you?"

Sure enough, a red eyed bat was in the pet carrier. It was Dracula disguised in bat form.

"Uh," Jonathon said, "uh, this is my pet bat. I named him Draccy."

Dracula grinned nervously at the man, who said, "Okay, okay, I don't need your life story. He can go in the back with the luggage."

Part of the Ground crew took the pet carrier and put it in the back of the plane as Jonathon and the others boarded the plane. They found their seats near the windows, and the plane took off.

_**HT**_

It was sunset as the plane flew through the sky. Jonathon looked out the window sadly, remembering the first time he showed Mavis a sunrise up on the roof of the hotel. He looked at the back door at the end of the plane and imagined how miserable Dracula must have been locked up in that carrier with a lot of bags and not a single living -or undead- soul. He pushed the button above him and called the stewardess. She immediately came.

"Do you mind if I get some luggage from the back?"

The stewardess nodded. Jonathon went into the back where all the luggage was. He found Dracula's pet carrier. As he thought, Dracula was sad.

"Sorry they put you back here, Drac," Jonathon said.

Dracula looked at him. "I take it this wasn't part of the plan?"

Jonathon shook his head. "No, it wasn't. Would you like to come sit next to us?"

Dracula nodded. Jonathon picked up the carrier and took it back to his seat in the plane. He rested it next to the window so Dracula could look outside. When he saw the sunset he was amazed. No wonder Mavis liked it.

Soon they all fell asleep. Jonathon had a strange dream. He was standing in the graveyard back near the hotel. Mavis was there too. They smiled at each other before Mavis took Jonathon's hands before opening her mouth wide and leaning towards his neck. Suddenly a tall dark figure loomed over them both. It extended its claws and swiped at Jonathon...

"Johnny, hey, Johnny, wake up!"

Frank was shaking Jonathon awake. He pointed out the window. "We're here!"

Sure enough, the plane was flying over New York as the sun rose.

**A plate of wormcakes to the people who can guess who the dark figure from Jonathon's dream was. Here's a hint: one of the characters showed interesting behaviour to the idea of Mavis turning Jonathon in the first chapter. ;)**


	4. A quick tour

**Chapter 4:**

The plane landed at the airport. Jonathon and the monsters put their bags through the X-ray scanner. As Dracula's pet carrier was scanned he quickly covered himself with his wings not knowing what this thing was doing. When Jonathon picked up the carrier he looked at Dracula and said, "Geez, Drac, you're acting the same way I did when I saw Mavis as a bat for the first time."

Dracula looked at him as if to say, "sorry" as he couldn't say it out loud because there were humans all over the place. Finally they found a safe place to hide while Dracula got out of the carrier and changed back into his vampire form. As they went outside into the street Dracula held a green parasol with tiny skulls and crossbones all over it over his head to protect him from the sun.

"Remember everyone," he said to his friends, "We're here to get Mavis and then get straight back home to the hotel. No fooling around with the humans."

"Aw c'mon Drac. We're in New York," Frank said, "Can't we at least take in the sights?"

"We're here to save Mavis, remember?" Dracula said with a big frown.

"Frank's right," Griffin said, "Nothing's stopping you from going to search for Mavis, but can't we just have a little fun?"

Dracula looked at them. "I don't know..." His friends looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Oh, all right. Just meet back here in a few hours. There's no telling whether or not one of these humans will grow suspicious and start to catch us too."

"Don't worry Drac," Jonathon smiled, "We'll be on our best behaviour."

They split up and began wandering around town.

_**HT**_

Frank walked through the crowd, who didn't seem to notice him. Maybe they thought the same thing as the guys on the plane; that he was just some guy in a costume. Suddenly he stopped and saw a building up ahead. He recognised it as the Empire State Building from the pictures Jonathon once showed him and the others. He decided to check it out.

_**HT**_

Murray, Wayne and Griffin came across a small dance club. Murray and Griffin decided to check it out.

"Looks like fun in there," Murray said, "Maybe we'll attract some chicks." He looked at Wayne. "How about it, Wayne? You coming with us?"

Wayne frowned. "Nah. If I go in there Wanda will kill me. I'm gonna check out the museum. See you guys later."

"Your loss," Griffin said as Wayne left. He and Murray entered the club.

_**HT**_

Frank noticed one floor had a company making magazines. He looked at one of the magazines on the shelf and was shocked by what he saw inside. These human women were posing with no clothes on! It was disgusting! And terribly offensive! He went over to the receptionist and showed her the magazine.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Surely you don't really expect people to read this?"

"It seems you didn't look at the cover," the receptionist replied in a calm but bored tone, "These magazines are designed for mature adults."

Frank looked at the cover. Sure enough, she was right. It said in the bottom corner the age limit.

"Well, still... how can you sell this stuff?"

"You don't like it, leave," the receptionist said.

Frank stormed out of the room.

_**HT**_

Loud disco music was playing in the dance club. Murray and Griffin were impressed by all the women there. Some of them were dancing with men, but still...

They spotted a woman with a blond bob cut dancing nearby. As they walked over, Griffin took off his glasses. He spoke up.

"Hey there. Wanna spend time with a real man?"

The woman turned around and saw only Murray standing there. "Yuck, are you kidding? No way, no how!"

"What? But... I didn't say that!" Murray protested.

"Right. Sure you didn't," the woman replied rolling her eyes, "There's nobody else there, moron! And I wouldn't be caught dead with you!" She was about to go back to dancing when she turned back and said, "Oh, and lose the bandages. You look like a mummy or something."

Murray frowned sadly.

_**HT**_

Wayne paid for a ticket into the museum. When he got inside he went to the dinosaur exhibit. A mother and her son were looking up at a large Brontosaurus skeleton. The mother was explaining to her son about dinosaurs.

"Dinosaurs were the most ferocious monsters in history."

Wayne looked up at the skeleton and said, "It's not a monster unless the bones suddenly come to life."

The mother glared at Wayne and said, "Stop encouraging my son with lies." The family walked away leaving Wayne sad. He went over to the Egyptian exhibit and saw some tourists looking at a glass case with an open sarcophagus in it. Inside was a lifeless mummy.

"Eugh! It's disgusting!" a teenage girl said. Wayne looked at the mummy and replied, "Any minute now it's going to sit up and yell at you for insulting it."

The tourists looked at him. One man said, "Way to ruin the tour, creep!" They walked away. Wayne frowned, knowing they were mad at him.

_**HT**_

Dracula wandered past many people trying not to look at them. A little girl was with her mother when she noticed him walk by. She pointed at him and said, "Look Mommy, it's Dracula!"

"Don't be silly sweetie," the mother said to her, "Dracula's not real."

Dracula heard these words, and they crushed him. So many people thought he and the other monsters were just made up. He remembered back to when humans knew they existed, and how they saw them as killers. Because of that, he lost his wife to them...

_**Flashback:**_

Dracula and Martha looked out the window of their home and saw an angry mob approaching with pitchforks and torches. They watched in horror as one of the villagers lit the castle on fire. Soon the entire room they were in was engulfed in flames. Martha, holding baby Mavis, looked up at her husband. "Honey?"

"Go hide," Dracula said to her, "I'll take care of this."

As Martha clutched Mavis while looking for a place to hide, Dracula headed downstairs to the front door, where the angry villagers still were.

"Please, you have to understand, we never hurt anyone!" Dracula begged them.

"We found a bunch of dead bodies with bite marks in their necks! Explain that!" one man yelled.

"I didn't do that!" Dracula said, "Someone must've framed us, but I swear I never killed anyone! You have to believe me!"

Suddenly he heard a scream coming from inside the castle. "MARTHA!"

Dracula raced back up the stairs until he found the room the scream came from. He kicked down the door and found a dark figure looming over Martha, who was lying lifeless on the floor with a wooden stake in her chest. As soon as the person saw Dracula they jumped out the window and ran into the woods. Dracula rushed over to his dead wife. He pulled out the stake, but it did nothing. He sat there feeling heartbroken until he heard crying. He looked next to him and saw Mavis lying on the floor, thankfully unharmed. He picked her up and rushed back out to the front, where the villagers were still there yelling at him. He looked at them all, and felt his rage building. After he had seen his wife die like that, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a massive roar at the villagers, and they scattered in fright. Dracula ran away into the forest, and didn't stop until he was far enough from the humans. He looked back at the burning castle, once his home, then down at Mavis, who was still crying. He cradled her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here. I'll never let anyone harm you."

_**Now:**_

Dracula stopped in an alley and sat on a box. He needed to clear his head for a minute.

"Drac?"

Dracula looked up and saw Jonathon.

"What happened? Didn't you find Mavis?"

"No," Dracula answered sadly, "No, I didn't."

Jonathon sat down in the alley. "Well I've looked at every interesting site in this city. There was the statue of liberty, and..."

"Johnny, stop. Just stop," Dracula said cutting Jonathon off with his hand up in front of him, "I'm really not in the mood. I'm very worried about Mavis. I'm beginning to think they killed her already."

Jonathon looked at him. "You really care that much?"

Dracula nodded. Jonathon stood up. "Well then you can't think Mavis is dead now. That's not the Dracula I know. The Dracula I know would stop at nothing to protect his daughter, even if it meant risking his own life."

Dracula looked at the boy in front of him. Sure he was a human, but he was a very different one. He was trying to help Dracula protect his family, not try to kill them. Dracula smiled and stood up. "You're right, Johnny," he said, "I don't know what came over me. Let's go find Mavis."

"Drac!"

Dracula and Jonathon noticed the other monsters entering the alley. They all seemed pretty miserable.

"You were right about this place Drac," Frank told him, "The Empire State building had magazines with ladies without clothing!"

"The museum said I was ruining the exhibits by telling them facts about them. MONSTER facts!" Wayne said.

"The invisible man flirted with a girl, but she thought it was me!" Murray complained.

"I can't help it if I thought she was hot!" Griffin protested.

Murray looked at him. "If you weren't invisible I'd punch you in the stomach!"

"This place is awful!" Frank said, "We don't belong here. I say we just go find Mavis and then get out of here!"

Griffin peeked out the alley. "Hey, is that the place?"

Across the street was a tall building marked, "Hell Singers Industries."

"That's it!" Jonathon said, "We're one step closer to Mavis!"


	5. The man behind it all

Okay, okay. So I'm maybe halfway through this story, or maybe not. I can't really tell time in stories. Anyway, before we move on, I've noticed recent reviews ask me if it was a descendant of Abraham Van Helsing from the Dracula novel who kidnapped Mavis. Well... yes! Yes it was! Congratulations people, you figured it out before I even wrote it! I was going to reveal it in this chapter anyway. Anyway, let's move on and see if they can rescue Mavis.

Chapter 5:

Dracula and the others managed o sneak past a man who was standing guard at the front of the Hell Singers Industries building. Or rather, he was actually sleeping on the job. They made it into the alley besides the building. The plan was not to simply walk in through the front door since this was a company that hunted monsters. Instead Dracula turned into a bat and climbed in through an air duct on the wall so he could find out more about this place first. He told the others to wait in the alley. He crept though the air vent and fount an open vent leading to the boss's office. He peeked in and saw a man that had short red hair with sideburns and a beard. He was talking to the man who helped him capture Mavis back at the hotel. The man seemed angry.

"What!?" He slammed his fist on the desk. "What do you mean you haven't found him yet? Is he even coming?"

"Sir, I assure you," the other man said, "we looked all over the city. We even saw no sign of him following us when we took the girl."

"He should come if he knows what will happen to her," the red haired man said.

"But Mr Van Helsing," the other man said, "We've looked everywhere."

"_Van Helsing?"_ Dracula whispered to himself.

"Then look again," Van Helsing said, turning to face the wall, "Make sure he is on his way. That creature will pay for what he did."

As the man left the office, Dracula headed back out to his friends. After getting out of the vent and changing back into a vampire, they noticed he had a sad look on his face.

"Drac?" Frank asked, "You okay? What happened?"

Dracula looked at them. "It's worse than we thought." They looked at him as if to ask what he was talking about. "I found out who runs this place. It's a descendant of Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing? Van Helsing, the monster hunter from the stories about you?" Jonathon asked.

Dracula nodded. "He was real."

"But why's he doing this to you?" Jonathon asked, "What'd you do to skin his salmon?"

Dracula sighed. "It's a very long story." He pushed Jonathon into sitting down on a box. "You may want to sit down." Everyone else sat down with him.

There. There you go. Chapter 5 all finished. For god's sake people be patient. Please stop sending reviews demanding that I hurry up and finish it. It will be finished when it's finished, okay? Okay! Geez!

Dracula: Humans have no patience these days.


End file.
